


Aftermath

by wonderlandrambles



Series: Stonesford. [5]
Category: England National Team - Fandom, England nt - Fandom, Football - Fandom, Men’s Football
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandrambles/pseuds/wonderlandrambles
Summary: It’s the aftermath of the National League. John is beating himself up and Jordan isn’t having any of it.





	Aftermath

John watched as all of the team surrounded Jordan after the game in the changing rooms. He sat in the corner, holding a bottle of Budweiser. He zoned out and took a huge sip of his drink. He caught Jordan’s eye but quickly turned away and shook his head. Jordan sighed and moved out of the way of everyone. He sat next to John. 

‘You got one of those for me?’ Jordan asked and raised an eyebrow. 

‘Over there. In the box’ John replied, half heartily and pointed towards the other side of the room. 

‘You gonna carry on sulking into your bottle or you gonna come and celebrate with us?’ Jordan then asked and turned to John. 

‘I’m the reason we are third place not first place so excuse me if I don’t feel like celebrate screwing it for you!’ John exclaimed and stood up. He then stormed out of the room, leaving the bottle behind. Jordan groaned then rolled his eyes. He took the bottle and finished it 

‘Aren’t you going to go after him?’ Kyle asked. He looked a little surprised. 

‘I will do but not right now’ Jordan replied and shrugged. 

‘No, Jordan, I think you should go after him’ 

Jordan glanced at him and stood up. He walked over to Kyle ‘no, Kyle. I think you should allow me to deal with this myself. Last time I checked it was you that scored an own goal and yet John is the one beating himself up more than you’ 

‘So you blame me?’ 

‘Not blaming you, Everyone just had a bad game’ Jordan replied and shook his head. 

‘Speak for yourself!’ Jesse said from behind them. 

‘Oh, you’re just annoyed you had a disallowed goal’ Jordan sighed 

‘Just because John’s in a bad mood, mate, don’t let it reflect on you, we need to celebrate your save and penalty’ Kyle said, trying to change the mood. 

‘Don’t feel like celebrating when my boyfriend hates himself so if you don’t mind’ Jordan quickly left the changing room in search of John when he heard water. It was coming from the shower room. Jordan walked in and he could see John in cubicle two. He was fully clothed. 

‘Trying to drown yourself again?’ Jordan asked and crossed his arms. He made John jump. 

‘Jord, please, I want to be on my own’ John sighed and turned away. 

‘Do you? Do you really?’ Jordan questioned and walked closer to him. 

‘Please, go and celebrate. You deserve it’ John replied and shook his head. Jordan did not listen to him and walked into the cubicle. 

Ice cold water hit Jordan on the head ‘Jesus fucking Christ, John, are you trying to give yourself hypothermia? You idiot’ Jordan quickly turned the water off. 

‘Chance would be a fine thing’ John muttered under his breath. Jordan used the back of his hand to touch John’s forehead and felt cold. 

‘You gotta get your clothes off’ 

‘What the fuck? No, I don’t. Just because you’re horny after your win...’ 

‘Shut the fuck up and get your clothes off because you’re fucking freezing. Gotta get your warm’ Jordan cut across him and had his hands on the hem of John’s training top. John sighed and lifted his arms up, allowing Jordan to take his top off. His trousers shortly followed. Jordan then pulled him into a tight hug. John had to admit. He was warm and he liked it. 

‘You know, was only under freezing cold water for a few minutes, not gonna die’ John sighed after a moment with a small smile. 

‘Be quiet before I punch you in the face. Wait here and don’t turn that water back on. I’m going get you some clothes’ Jordan replied and pulled away. He went to turn away when John stopped him and grabbed him arm. 

‘I love you, you know and I am so proud of you’ John said in a small voice. 

‘I love you too, now stay here, I won’t be long’ Jordan replied, softly. He gave John a chaste kiss and walked out of the shower room. 

Later on that evening, John was laid on his bed in his hotel room. He stared at the ceiling as Jordan got ready for a night out with the rest of the team. 

‘Are you not coming?’ Jordan asked. He was stood at the edge of the bed, looking up at John. 

‘No’ John looked at him ‘are you going out in that?’

Jordan touched the collar on his white shirt. He looked good in it. It clung to his back and his shoulders, making them look bigger. 

‘Maybe. Depends’ Jordan said with a smirk. 

‘On what?’ 

‘If you come out. Because if you don’t, I’m most definitely going to have to’ Jordan replied. He touched John’s leg and jumped onto the bed. He leaned closer to John and rested his head against his. 

‘I know what you’re doing’ 

‘Is it working?’ Jordan questioned, quietly. 

‘A little bit’ John closed his eyes and bit his lip. 

‘I need you to stop beating yourself up, it’s done now. It’s over. You can’t change it but you can change the future’ Jordan told him and raised a hand to touch the side of John’s face. 

‘Sunderland lads aren’t supposed to give advice like that. You’re supposed to tell me to go and get hammered. Send the huskies in and all that’ John replied and shook his head. 

‘A Sunderland lad who is love with an impossible Barnsley lad does’ Jordan replied ‘John, open your eyes and look at me’ 

John obeyed him and opened his eyes ‘Jordan, I’m sorry’ 

‘And what the hell have you got to be sorry for?’ Jordan asked and raised an eyebrow. 

‘The other night’ 

‘No, I mean you can’t be the best all the time. Gotta learn somewhere. Makes it all the better when we lift that Euro Trophy next year. Imagine. All the haters. They will sorry they ever bad mouthed John Stones or any of the England team for that matter’ Jordan replied with a smile. 

‘Okay, this is getting too lovey dovey for me. I need a drink’ John said and pulled away. He stood up and shook his head. 

‘That’s my boy. Shots yeah?’ Jordan said, with a wide smile. 

‘Ooh. Straight away? Gotta build to that’ John replied and shook his head. He begun to get changed. 

‘John?’ 

‘Yes, Jordan?’ 

‘If you’re gonna say send the huskies in, please learn how to use it properly first’


End file.
